


one more chance

by maliksvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliksvodka/pseuds/maliksvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn doesn't think of the past or of the future; he thinks of Liam<br/>and everything in between their sincere words and kisses.<br/>He wants to ask for forgiveness, but ends up drinking the wine all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one more chance

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot and i just thought of Zayn jumping into conclusions and Liam being the stab-me-in-the-gut kind of cutie pie.

   He didn’t need his mother to knock him on his head for him to realize Liam was the one for him. Well, it did get to that point of his mother sitting him down after lunch and saying, “sunshine, I don’t know what has happened between you and him, but you have to make things right.” Maybe it wasn’t the reason he was standing right in front of Liam’s door and adjusting the collar of his button up shirt; maybe it wasn’t the reason he wore his dress pants and held flowers with a bottle of wine. Did Liam like white wine? What if he wanted red instead? He began to regret his decision of even wearing such an attire and thought of going back home, thinking this was a bad idea over all and he should probably never listen to his mother, but he came here to apologize and ask for one more chance. He needed to see Liam once more, to touch those lips, to cling on to those arms; he needed it all and he didn’t care if it sounded selfish. He cleared his throat, pulled on his collar before knocking on the door and waiting for Liam. There was a calm background music coming from behind the door, which kept Zayn on his toes because he knew Liam only did that whenever he was having a bath. The idea of Liam naked became very pleasing until the door opened and it wasn’t the brunette with warm brown eyes smiling, but a woman peeping half way with a towel around her body. Zayn didn’t remember most of it, hell he wished he could speak, but he stared at his shoes and how well he had taken care of them in case he had important occasions to wear them to. He couldn’t breathe. But he looked up with every single bit of decency he had in him.

 

“Hi! Are you one of Liam’s friends?”

 _Friends?_ That was an understatement. He wanted to scream at her, to ask her who the hell she was and why she was wearing nothing but this. He wanted to shove his way in and have Liam explain why he had already moved on so fast when it was just two weeks since they’ve last spoken.

 

“I—I think I’ve got the wrong door.” It became so hard to swallow back every word he had yearned to tell Liam. Zayn’s knuckles had begun to turn white; he was ashamed of being here, with almost bloodshot eyes. He didn’t see it coming. He didn’t see it coming so soon, anyway. He should’ve known better, he should’ve maybe sent a text saying he was sorry, or at least called before coming over. He left before the conversation continued, finding his way quickly out of the building. He certainly thought he was about to faint, about to lose his mind, about to scratch his skin to the point of marks; marks that would cause questions to arise and he’d probably say it was the cat or it was the door, or just something for him not to think of Liam anymore. He disposed the flowers in the nearest bin and decided to leave the bottle of wine for himself. He’d forget Liam, at least that’s what he kept telling himself on his ride back home, but at some point, he wasn’t driving home, but somewhere far, somewhere he and Liam hadn’t gone to yet because every bit of this city reminded him of those brown eyes and soft skin and chest laughter. He parked the car and got out, breathing in the chilly air that clung on to his skin as he approached the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the blurry lights glowing, admiring the canopy of darkness sprinkled with stars. He began to kick rocks off, shouting with every attempt, remembering how Liam looked the first time he saw him. He drank the wine straight from the bottle, taking hold of his phone and composing a text.

 

_To Liam: fuck whomever you want, I bet you still think of me._

 

He smiled at his words and hit sent, drinking even more and making sure the music playing from his car was so loud, he’d eventually forget his name. Zayn knew he wasn’t meant to lie to Liam; he just was trying to protect him, trying not to hurt him but it seems like Liam got it twisted. It made Zayn want to call Liam and tell him a piece of his mind, but he was so done with Liam, he wanted to forget him, wanted to get rid of all the memories, wanted to un-kiss him, but did he really want that? He got so tired of feeling half a whole; it felt like a miracle to finally have someone like Liam walk into his life as though it was plain incidence. At this point, he didn’t know what to feel; whether to hate Liam, whether to love him. Either way, he was fuming with anger and jealousy.

 

_From Liam: what?_

 

Zayn wanted to sass the hell out of his reply, but he decided against it and dug the phone deep in his pocket, figuring how he’d drive back home when he could barely feel the handle of the door, or the headlights. All he could see was him and Liam, him and Liam, him and Liam. From loud shouting, to happy singing, to crying, he finally slept off with the driver’s seat inclined all the way back. He had work tomorrow and he didn’t want to think about it. He was fucked up anyway.

 

   The following morning, he doesn’t think about checking the time or wondering where he was; he simply stepped out and puked until he was crunching and holding his stomach tight. For a moment he thought his organs would come out of his throat, but once it was done, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and searched his pocket to find his phone. It was a ten o’clock sharp with a bitter taste to his tongue with silly excuses he’d make up for not showing up today. He hoped his boss would understand. He wouldn’t mention the flowers, the wine and the awfully tight trousers, that he looked down at and sighed. He gave a quick call to his boss, who mentioned it shouldn’t happen again, and he got into the car, driving home with a backache and thumping head. The entire time at home was a total mess; he couldn’t make scrambled eggs without burning them each time. The coffee was too bitter and his sheets were too crinkled. It was his cue to leave his cramped up flat and get some fresh air in a nearby park. The weather was good. It had kids out playing Frisbee, owners walking their dogs, couples eating ice cream. He spotted a free bench after a while of walking and sat down. It was a bit of a distance and it was closer to the trees. He didn’t want to associate with anyone; especially not the couples because on his way to this bench, he had one ask him to take a photo of them while they kissed.

  

     He brought his notebook along and began to trace figures with no certain idea in his head, but with every curve, he only figured he was drawing Liam’s arms. He ripped the paper out and threw it away. He started on a fresh page. He was drawing a face then eyes and the cute little nose; another damn rip of a page and fresh start. It kept going like that until he heard someone beside him cough lowly. He thought his heart would die and come to life all at once just at the sight of Liam sitting right beside him.

 

“I liked those drawings of me,” Zayn didn’t want to make eye contact so all he could see was Liam awkwardly moving his hand closer, “especially the one you were kissing me in.”

 

He didn’t mean to huff but he did and went back to drawing something else like the tree across them and the sun in the background. A kid in a distance fell and began to cry as though Liam wasn’t already enough of a distraction.

 

“Would a drawing of her make you fuck off?”

"I don't know what you're talking about."

“No you fucking don’t. Here I was yesterday, with fucking flowers and—and—and white wine, wanting to apologize, yeah? But guess what? While I thought of ways to apologize, you were sleeping with someone else and it isn’t nice Liam, it isn’t.”

 

“ _Sleeping?_ ”

 

“Yes like fucking her sleeping, like having sexual intercourse sleeping, don’t play dumb.”

 

“First of all, I wasn’t even in my place last night—,”

 

“Don’t lie to me!”

 

“Let me finish—God, Zayn,” Liam said sharply, cutting Zayn off. “My cousin was staying at my place last night while I was away for a week, you know, the business meeting.”

 

It hit Zayn.

 

“Oh.”

 

“She mentioned someone knocking on the door late at night with flowers and when she wanted to ask who you were, you were already gone.”

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“She described you, obviously.”

 

“I find it hard to believe she is your cousin,” Zayn flipped a page in his notebook.

 

“She’s a lesbian, Zayn. She literally said she had her girlfriend over, what more of a proof do you want?”

 

Zayn felt speechless. He felt a lot of things ranging from stupid to impulsive to irrational, but speechless was the main feeling.

 

“Are you going to keep drawing in that book and ignore me? Because I’ve missed you like crazy and I want to kiss you.”

 

Zayn ignored Liam and kept on tracing until he could no longer feel his hands. He set the notebook in between them, only to notice from the corner of his eyes Liam picking it up and scribbling.

 

**_I love you._ **

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
